tombraiderfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Tomb Raider: Legend
Tomb Raider: Legend è un videogioco di azione-avventura sviluppato da Crystal Dynamics e pubblicato da Eidos Interactive. È il settimo capitolo della serie di Tomb Raider e il primo di una trilogia-reboot che ha reimmaginato le origini e il carattere della protagonista Lara Croft. Il gioco è stato rilasciato per diverse console nel 2006. Gli altri due capitoli della trilogia sono Tomb Raider: Anniversary e Tomb Raider: Underworld. Nel 2009, il videogioco ha raggiunto più di 4.500.000 copie vendute. 'Trama' Quando Lara Croft era bambina, era sopravvissuta insieme a sua madre a un incidente aereo in Nepal; nel tentativo di salvarsi, la donna era misteriosamente scomparsa nei pressi di un misterioso altare di pietra. Anni dopo, Lara si è recata a Tiwanaku, in Bolivia, presso le misteriose rovine di un altare molto simile a quello dove sua madre era scomparsa. Ad attenderla ci sono alcuni mercenari, che sembrano incaricati di eliminarla. Lara si fa strada verso l'altare, dove scopre anche alcune iscrizioni che sembrano parlare di un mito simile a quello di Re Artù. Esse sono identiche a quelle rinvenute diversi anni prima durante una spedizione in Perù, nel corso della quale lei e la sua squadra si erano trovati di fronte a una feroce bestia soprannaturale, e lei era stata l'unica a sopravvivere. Arrivata all'altare l'archeologa trova James W. Ruthland, il mandante della sua eliminazione, in possesso del frammento di un misterioso artefatto che gli conferisce poteri paranormali. Dopo un fugace scontro a fuoco l'uomo fugge a bordo del suo elicottero, non prima di aver accennato ad Amanda Evert, una vecchia amica di Lara creduta morta nella tragedia di Paraìso. Lara comprende che il frammento nelle mani di Rutland fa parte di un potente e antichissimo artefatto, e decide di mettersi alla sua ricerca. Si dà così appuntamento con Anaya Imanu, sua amica dai tempi dell'università e si dirige a Paraiso. Lara raggiunge quel che rimane del sito archeologico nel quale molti anni addietro alcuni dei suoi amici avevano trovato la morte, e vi si addentra. Qui scopre con sua grande sorpresa che non vi è alcuna traccia dei resti di Amanda Evert, il che porta Lara a convincersi del fatto che questa non fosse morta, e che abbia taciuto la sua sopravvivenza in quanto aveva scoperto qualcosa che non voleva rivelare a nessuno. Lara continua ad esaminare in luogo, fino a rinvenire la copia cerimoniale dell'artefatto misterioso: è una lama ancestrale, dalla quale deriverebbero molti miti di diverse civilizzazioni, tra i quali quello di Excalibur. Intanto Alister e Zip scoprono che un altro frammento della medesima lama è in possesso di Shogo Takamoto, noto esponente della Yakuza con il quale Lara aveva già avuto a che fare in passato. A lei non resta dunque che recarsi a Tokio, dove tra l'altro è stata invitata ad un party organizzato dal suo amico Nishimura, un ricco magnate. Dopo un breve colloquio tra Lara e Nishimura, la festa viene bruscamente interrotta dall'arrivo di Takamoto stesso e delle sue guardie; l'uomo, venuto a conoscenza dell'arrivo della donna e della sua intenzione di rubargli il frammento, si mobilita per ucciderla. Lara si fa strada tra le guardie del corpo che occupano la struttura e raggiunge Takamoto, con il quale ha uno scontro a fuoco; nonostante egli si avvalga dei poteri di un pezzo di Excalibur Lara lo uccide e recupera la punta della lama. Nel frattempo Alister e Zip seguono le tracce di Rutland e scoprono che egli sta svolgendo altre ricerche in Ghana. Lara si reca in Africa, dove scopre l'ingresso di un'antichissima città e insegue i mercenari che l'hanno preceduta. Alla fine dell'inseguimento Lara si trova ad affrontare Rutland, che le rivela l'esistenza di un manufatto, la "Chiave di Galahali", che avrebbe il potere di riunire i pezzi della spada. Nel duello Rutland fa uso dei poteri del pezzo della spada in suo possesso. Tuttavia Lara lo sconfigge e gli sottrae il pezzo. Intanto Alister e Zip trovano delle informazioni su un incidente avvenuto in Kazakistan presso un laboratorio segreto russo che svolgeva alcuni esperimenti su un misterioso materiale, probabilmente un altro pezzo di Excalibur. Lara raggiunge il luogo, ma ancora una volta è preceduta da Rutland ed i suoi mercenari. Lo scontro con questi ultimi è inevitabile, ma essendo i mercenari in netta maggioranza Lara è costretta ad escogitare un espediente per seminarli, e con l'ausilio di una moto raggiunge un treno diretto nella vecchia base dove si erano tenuti gli esperimenti. È in una delle aree del luogo che Lara si ritrova a faccia a faccia con la vecchia amica Amanda: è lei ad essersi alleata con Rutland e a cercare assieme a lui tutti i pezzi di Excalibur. Tra le due avviene un breve dialogo, nel quale riemerge il rancore della donna nei confronti di Lara, colpevole di averla abbandonata al suo destino in Perù. L'archeologa cerca di far ragionare Amanda, ma la donna non ha alcuna intenzione di perdonarla: raggiunge la sala degli esperimenti ed evoca la strana entità che avevano incontrato durante l'incidente a Paraìso, che ora Amanda può controllare grazie a un artefatto lì rinvenuto. La bestia distrugge il ponte conducente alla sala dove si trova Amanda ed impedisce a Lara di raggiungerla. La donna è costretta dunque a trovare una via secondaria, che la porta, durante il tragitto, a scoprire molte più cose circa il pezzo di Excalibur lì custodito. Riuscita finalmente a raggiungere la sala, Lara viene attaccata dal mostro. Avvalendosi di un enorme generatore elettrico, Lara riesce a neutralizzarlo temporaneamente e a recuperare un'altra parte di Excalibur, per poi fuggire. Seguendo le istruzioni trovate nella vecchia base, Lara si reca presso un museo abbandonato in Inghilterra, che sorgerebbe sull'ipotetica tomba di Rè Artù e dei Cavalieri della Tavola Rotonda. In realtà quello rinvenuto anni prima è semplicemente un cenotafio, che cela nelle sue fondamenta le rovine di una necropoli medievale; esplorandola a fondo Lara trova presso una cava semisommersa il vero mausoleo nel quale sono tumulati i Cavalieri e Rè Artù stesso, che impugna l'elsa di Excalibur. Lara la recupera e ritorna nella sua magione, dove insieme ad Alister analizza i vari frammenti, e si accorge che effettivamente senza la cosiddetta Chiave di Galahali essi non possono essere riassemblati. L'artefatto era stato in effetti rinvenuto dal padre di Lara molti anni prima, ed altro non è se non una spilla che la madre indossava il giorno in cui scomparve in Nepal. Lara deve dunque tornare sul luogo dell'incidente. Recatasi di nuovo in Nepal, nel punto in cui giacciono i rottami del jet, Lara ritrova il pezzo mancante, e giunta all'altare da lei visto anni prima ricompone la spada; qui capisce anche che Excalibur, oltre ad avere spaventosi poteri, è in grado di attivare i portali celati negli altari di pietra, che collegano lo spazio e il tempo: forse grazie a essi può rintracciare sua madre e portarla in salvo. L'altare nepalese è tuttavia irrimediabilmente rotto, così Lara fa ritorno a quello di Tiwanaku, dove trova Amanda e Rutland. Grazie al potere di Excalibur Lara ha la meglio su di lui e il suo esercito, e in seguito vince anche contro Amanda e la sua bestia, dopodiché inserisce la spada nell'altare. Una volta attivato il portale, Lara vede sua madre e capisce che ciò che sta accadendo al di là del portale non è altro che l'episodio vissuto da piccola, nel quale la madre scomparve. Cercando di evitare la sua scomparsa, Lara intima alla madre di non toccare la spada ma la donna teme che la Lara adulta al di là del portale voglia fare del male a quella bambina, così tocca la spada nella roccia (non Excalibur) e viene risucchiata nel portale, che esplode. Lara ha una furiosa conversazione con Amanda, la quale le rivela che sua madre potrebbe non essere morta e trovarsi ad Avalon. Lara la stordisce e va via, determinata a compiere nuove ricerche per trovare sua madre. 'Personaggi' Lara Croft: Affascinante archeologa determinata a tutti i costi a trovare la verità sulla scomparsa di sua madre; Wizz Zip: Un esperto di tecnologia che fornisce e progetta per Lara varie attrezzature. Durante le varie esplorazioni è sempre in contatto con Lara tramite il sofisticato headset di cui è provvista fornendole numerose informazioni in tempo reale dopo aver consultato i suoi database online e altre documentazioni elettroniche. Nel tempo libero ama inventare e sperimentare nuove tecnologie che potrebbero aiutare Lara nelle sue pericolosissime avventure; Alister Fletcher: Un apprendista storico d'arte che assiste Lara fornendole informazioni e suggerimenti. In genere svolge le sue ricerche in biblioteche e musei, cercando di approfondire ciò che è già stato scoperto. Esattamente all'opposto di Lara, che invece preferisce lanciarsi alla ricerca di nuovi manufatti; Amanda Evert: Ai tempi dell'università, Amanda Evert era una grande amica di Lara Croft. Mentre Lara era una promettente antropologa culturale, Amanda era appassionata di metafisica e affascinata da un certo misticismo che, secondo Lara, le ha impedito di diventare una valida scienziata. Amanda sognava di riportare alla luce le conoscenze mistiche dell'antichità, spazzate via dal pensiero scientifico e ormai dimenticate. Sperava di diffondere queste verità e di portare quante più persone possibile all'illuminazione spirituale. Ma la sua carriera, dovunque fosse diretta, venne interrotta da un tragico incidente in Perù, rimasto ancora oggi senza spiegazione. Il suo corpo giace sotto una tomba crollata, insieme ad altri dodici cadaveri. Dopo quel tragico evento odia Lara poiché ritiene che non abbia fatto tutto il possibile per aiutarla a fuggire. Possiede una pietra spettrale che le permette di controllare un'entità. Il suo principale obiettivo è arrivare ad Avalon; James W. Rutland: I Rutland sono da decenni al centro della vita politica ed economica americana. James William Rutland Jr. è cresciuto in questo ambiente aristocratico, tra enormi ricchezze e privilegi. A West Point riuscì tuttavia a diplomarsi per i suoi meriti personali, acquisendo una forza d'animo e un'autodisciplina che ancora oggi lo sostengono, anche se ormai lontano dall'esercito. A parte il periodo trascorso a West Point, ha sempre vissuto nell'abbondanza e non è mai stato contraddetto. È senza dubbio un uomo energico e risoluto, anche se tutti i suoi sforzi sono tesi al raggiungimento dei suoi desideri personali. Si imbatte in Lara Croft in Ghana dove lei ha la meglio e gli strappa via un pezzo della spada di Excalibur; Amelia Croft: La madre di Lara. Si presume che sia morta in seguito al tragico incidente che l'ha coinvolta insieme alla figlia, dopo aver estratto la spada di Excalibur. Alla fine del gioco Amanda rivela che sua madre potrebbe trovarsi imprigionata ad Avalon. Anaya Imanu: Anaya è un ingegnere civile che lavora nelle zone più disagiate del Sud America. È amica di Lara sin dai tempi dell'università ed era con lei durante la tragedia a Paraíso, in Perù. Da allora ha intrapreso una brillante carriera professionale che l'ha portata più volte a incontrare la sua vecchia amica. Kent: Kent faceva parte del team di scavi a Paraíso in Perùche cercava la tomba dell'ultima regina di Tiwanaku. Fù brutalmente ucciso da un'entità sconosciuta proprio all'interno di quella tomba; Toru Nishimura: Toru Nishimura è un ricco imprenditore che possiede numerose stazioni televisive e testate giornalistiche nel sud del Giappone. Ha costruito il suo impero molto velocemente e ama comportarsi come se fosse ancora un semplice giornalista, gestendo i suoi affari in modo quasi superficiale. Una sua richiesta lo ha condotto a un ministro corrotto, a un'inestimabile statuetta d'argento e a una giovane archeologa che poi gli ha salvato la vita quando il manufatto ha dimostrato la sua vera natura. Dopo l'incidente Toru Nishimura e Lara Croft sono diventati ottimi amici, disposti ad aiutarsi nei momenti di maggiore difficoltà; Winston Smith: La famiglia di Winston è legata ai Croft da molte generazioni. Dopo essere stato congedato con menzione d'onore dall'esercito, verso la fine degli anni '20, Winston è diventato il maggiordomo dei Croft come suo padre prima di lui. Alla morte della moglie, si trasferì a Villa Croft come inserviente a tempo pieno, prima della nascita di Lara. Ora si occupa di tutte le faccende domestiche andando spesso oltre i doveri di un semplice maggiordomo, considerato lo stile di vita piuttosto eccentrico di Lara, e finora la sua condotta è stata irreprensibile. La sua devozione a Lara, ai suoi genitori e a Villa Croft è davvero sincera e profonda; Shogo Takamoto: Dopo essere stato l'astro nascente della mafia giapponese per molti anni, Shogo Takamoto è diventato un "kumicho" (boss) della Yakuza. Appassionato di armi antiche, ha esteso il suo controllo sul mercato nero mettendo in vendita oggetti rari sia autentici sia contraffatti e, di conseguenza, attirandosi le antipatie di collezionisti e avventurieri. La Yakuza lo protegge dagli acquirenti truffati. La brutta figura incassata contro Lara Croft, che ha condannato pubblicamente il suo smercio di oggetti contraffatti, lo ha però costretto a uscire di scena. La Yakuza continua a chiedersi perchè non abbia ucciso Lara Croft: infatti è impossibile che un uomo potente come Takamoto non riesca a uccidere una semplice archeologa. Entità sconosciuta: Un'entità malevola di origine ignota. Lara Croft l'ha incontrata la prima volta in una rovina sotterranea pre-inca nei pressi di Paraíso in Perù, dove l'essere ha ucciso brutalmente buona parte dei suoi compagni. Può essere sprigionato da Amanda tramite il suo amuleto. 'Lara Croft' Lara Croft è un'avventuriera, una viaggiatrice e un'esperta archeologa. È alla costante ricerca di nuove tombe e rovine da esplorare, spinta dall'ossessione di scoprire i segreti delle grandi civiltà antiche. Dotata di straordinarie abilità atletiche e capace di parlare correttamente una decina di lingue, Lara è disposta a tutto pur di ottenere ciò che vuole. 'Outfit' In quest'avventura Lara indossa 5 outfit diversi nel corso della storia: *'Legend': Questo costume è quello di default all'inizio del gioco. *'Classico': L'outfit classico di Lara fa il suo ritorno in un flashback in Peru. Trova la ricompensa d'oro nel livello "Perù - Ritorno a Paraíso per sbloccarlo; *'Da sera': Questo costume è indossato da Lara all'inizio del livello in Giappone. Disponibile in versione "Da sera, Strappato" sempre nello stesso livello. Completa il livello "Tokyo - Incontro con Takamoto" per sbloccarlo; *'Da Motociclista': Un outfit che Lara indossa in Inghilterra per la prima volta. Completa il livello "Inghilterra: la tomba di Re Artù?" per sbloccarlo; *'Invernale': Indossato da Lara nel livello in Kazakistan per la prima volta, poi ritorna anche nel livello in Nepal. Sempre nel livello in Kazakistan è presente la versione senza giacca. Completa il livello "Kazakistan - Progetto Carbonek" per sbloccare entrambe le versioni. Inoltre è possibile sbloccare altri outfit collezionando le reliquie e terminando con successo le sfide a tempo: *'Legend, Union Jack': Trova tutte le ricompense d'argento nel livello "Bolivia - Tiwanaku" per sbloccarlo; *'Legend, Nero': Trova tutte le ricompense d'argento nella Residenza Croft per sbloccarlo; *'Legend, Blu': Trova tutte le ricompense d'argento nel livello "Perù - Ritorno a Paraíso" per sbloccarlo; *'Legend, Rosa': Trova tutte le ricompense d'argento nel livello "Ghana - Alla ricerca di James Rutland" per sbloccarlo; *'Motociclista, Giacca rossa': Trova tutte le ricompense d'argento nel livello "Inghilterra: la tomba di Re Artù?" per sbloccarlo *'Motociclista, Senza giacca': Trova tutte le ricompense d'argento e d'oro nel livello "Inghilterra: la tomba di Re Artù?" per sbloccarlo; *'Sera, Rosso': Trova tutte le ricompense d'argento nel livello "Tokyo - Incontro con Takamoto" per sbloccarlo; *'Classico, Grigio': Trova la ricompensa d'oro nel livello "Ghana - Alla ricerca di James Rutland" per sbloccarlo; *'Invernale, Arancione': Trova tutte le ricompense d'argento nel livello "Nepal - La chiave di Ghalali" per sbloccarlo; *'Senza giacca, Arancione': Trova tutte le ricompense d'argento nel livello "Kazakistan - Progetto Carbonek" per sbloccarlo; *'Invernale, Rosa': Completa la sfida a tempo del livello "Nepal - La chiave di Ghalali" per sbloccarlo; *'Senza giacca, Rosa': Completa la sfida a tempo del livello "Perù - Ritorno a Paraíso" per sbloccarlo; *'Tuta da ladra': Trova la ricompensa d'oro nel livello "Tokyo - Incontro con Takamoto" per sbloccarlo; *'Tuta da neve': Trova la ricompensa d'oro nel livello "Nepal - La chiave di Ghalali"; *'Completo': Trova la ricompensa d'oro nella Residenza Croft per sbloccarlo; *'Completo, Crema': Trovate tutte le ricompense d'argento e la ricompensa d'oro nella Residenza Croft per sbloccarlo; *'Forze speciali': Trova la ricompensa d'oro nel livello "Kazakistan - Progetto Carbonek" per sbloccarlo; *'Forze speciali, Città': Trova la ricompensa d'oro nel livello "Inghilterra - La tomba di Re Artù?" per sbloccarlo; *'Sport': Trova la ricompensa d'oro nel livello "Bolivia - Tiwanaku" per sbloccarlo; *'Sportivo, Verde': Completa la sfida a tempo del livello "Bolivia - Tiwanaku" per sbloccarlo; *'Da teppista': Completa la sfida a tempo del livello "Inghilterra - La tomba di Re Artù?" per sbloccarlo; *'Teppista, Camicia di seta': Completa la sfida a tempo del livello "Tokyo - Incontro con Takamoto" per sbloccarlo; *'Amanda': Completa la sfida a tempo del livello "Ghana - Alla ricerca di James Rutland" per sbloccarlo; *'Amanda, Inverno': Completa la sfida a tempo del livello "Kazakistan - Progetto Carbonek" per sbloccarlo; *'Costume da bagno': Completa tutte le sfide a tempo per sbloccarlo; *'Costume da bagno, Nero': Completa tutte le sfide a tempo e trova tutte le ricompense; Legend TRL.jpg|Legend Classico TRL.jpg|Classico Sera strappato TRL.jpg|Da sera, Strappato Motociclista TRL.jpg|Da Motociclista Invernale TRL.jpg|Invernale Senza giacca TRL.jpg|Senza giacca Legend, Union Jack TRL.jpg|Legend, Union Jack Legend, Nero TRL.jpg|Legend, Nero Legend, Blu TRL.jpg|Legend, Blu Legend, Rosa TRL.jpg|Legend, Rosa Motociclista, Giacca rossa TRL.jpg|Motociclista, Giacca rossa Motociclista, Senza giacca TRL.jpg|Motociclista, Senza giacca Sera, Rosso TRL.jpg|Sera, Rosso Classico, Grigio TRL.jpg|Classico, Grigio Invernale, Arancione TRL.jpg|Invernale, Arancione Senza giacca, Arancione TRL.jpg|Senza giacca, Arancione Invernale, Rosa TRL.jpg|Invernale, Rosa Senza giacca, Rosa TRL.jpg|Senza giacca, Rosa Tuta da ladra TRL.jpg|Tuta da ladra Tuta da neve TRL.jpg|Tuta da neve Completo TRL.jpg|Completo Completo, Crema TRL.jpg|Completo, Crema Forze speciali TRL.jpg|Forze speciali Forze speciali, Città TRL.jpg|Forze speciali, Città Sport TRL.jpg|Sport Sportivo, Verde TRL.jpg|Sportivo, Verde Da teppista TRL.jpg|Da teppista Da Teppista, Camicia di seta TRL.jpg|Teppista, Camicia di seta Amanda TRL.jpg|Amanda Amanda, Inverno TRL.jpg|Amanda, Inverno Costume da bagno TRL.jpg|Costume da bagno Costume da bagno, Nero TRL.jpg|Costume da bagno, Nero 'Gameplay' 'Caratteristiche' Tomb Raider: Legend è un gioco di azione-avventura a giocatore singolo in cui il giocatore controlla la protagonista, Lara Croft, da una prospettiva in terza persona, attraverso otto livelli ambientati in sette luoghi in tutto il mondo. Dei puzzle possono bloccare i progressi nel gioco finchè Lara non li risolve attivando interruttori all'interno dell'area. Questi ed altri obiettivi possono comportare la spinta di grandi blocchi intorno all'ambiente. In alcune sezioni, il giocatore deve superare degli eventi in time-lapse reagendo premendo dei tasti che compaiono a schermo in modo da permettere a Lara l'azione giusta da compiere in modo da superare eventuali trappole. Durante l'esplorazione, Lara può usare la sua presa per spostare e distruggere determinati oggetti, utilizzare una piccola torcia per illuminare delle aree buie, identificare diverse caratteristiche ambientali usando il suo binocolo e raccogliere un massimo di tre medikit che possono curare i danni subiti durante il gioco. È possibile raccogliere dei collezionabili costituiti da manufatti e reliquie. Inoltre è possibile affrontare delle sfide a tempo per ogni livello del gioco dopo aver terminato la storia. Durante il combattimento, estraendo un'arma Lara prenderà la mira automaticamente sul nemico più vicino e il giocatore potrà cambiare il bersaglio nel raggio d'azione. Può muoversi liberamente per evitare attacchi nemici e innescare trappole ambientali per aiutarsi a sconfiggere il nemico. Lara può accedere ad un massimo di 2 armi per volta; le sue fidate doppie pistole con munizioni infinite e un'arma secondaria, che può essere raccolta a terra, anche in seguito alla morte di un nemico. L'arma secondaria ha munizioni limitate che possono essere raccolte dai cadaveri dei nemici che hanno la stessa arma. Lara può anche trasportare granate da lanciare ai nemici, eseguire attacchi in mischia quando è abbastanza vicina e usare la sua presa per stordirli brevemente. Quando è vicina ad un nemico designato, Lara può eseguire un attacco saltandogli addosso e in time-lapse può sparargli uccidendolo velocemente. Se la salute di Lara si esaurisce, muore e ricomincia da un checkpoint precedente. Le versioni per Microsoft Windows, PlayStation Portable (PSP) condividono il contenuto e la progettazione dei livelli. La versione per PSP include "Tomb Trials" esclusivi. Queste missioni hanno giocatori che superano una serie di ostacoli entro un limite di tempo o cacciano tesori all'interno di uno dei livelli di gioco. Le Tomb Trials possono essere completate sia in modalità single-player che multiplayer, in cui due giocatori possono competere su una rete locale. La versione per Nintendo DS utilizza un ibrido di ambienti 3D e sprite 2D. Lara si muove attraverso i livelli come nelle versioni principali e i giocatori usano le funzioni touchscreen nel gioco. La versione per Game Boy Advance (GBA) è un side-scroller 2D. La versione mobile utilizza tre delle location e divide il suo gameplay in due tipi per location. Nelle sezioni platform i giocatori devono guidare Lara attraverso i rischi ambientali. Nelle sezioni di combattimento Lara deve schivare il fuoco nemico e uccidere tutti i nemici per andare avanti. Il gameplay di ogni livello si svolge su binari con movimenti e input limitati da parte del giocatore. 'Abilità' * Saltare * Arrampicarsi lungo le sporgenze, pali o scalette verticali; * Strisciare attraverso piccoli spazi; * Dondolarsi su corde e pali orizzontali; * Interagire con oggetti e interruttori; * Usare un rampino magnetico per attraversare burroni o tirare oggetti verso di lei; * Nuotare e immergersi sott'acqua per un tempo limitato; * Diverse combinazioni di tasti possono creare più mosse come rotolare, tuffarsi oppure per eseguire una verticale dopo essersi arrampicati; * Guidare una motocicletta attraverso una parte di livello mentre spara ai nemici che le intralciano la strada. 'Livelli' Le location delle 7 avventure di Lara: *'Bolivia' *'Perù' *'Tokyo, Giappone' *'Ghana' *'Kazakistan' *'Cornovaglia, Inghilterra' *'Nepal': In seguito i livelli presenti nel gioco in ordine di apparizione: *'Bolivia - Tiwanaku': Una civiltà pre-inca attualmente in rovina. Lara arriva lì scalando le scogliere rocciose della Bolivia. Lara è alla ricerca di una pedana di pietra, molto simile alla pedana dove la madre di Lara è misteriosamente scomparsa. *'Perù - Ritorno a Paraíso': Lara incontra una vecchia amica, Anaya, nella piazza del paese, ma presto si ritrovano sotto il fuoco nemico. Hanno poi rivisitato il sito di scavo dove Lara una volta ha perso molti amici e scopre il segreto che stavano cercando da tutti quegli anni. *'Tokyo - Incontro con Takamoto': Un pezzo di spada rubato alla Waseda University è nelle mani del capo Yakuza e Lara lo vuole indietro. Lara attraversa i tetti di Tokyo per raggiungere il suo attico. *'Ghana - Alla ricerca di James Rutland': Un altro pezzo di spada è nelle mani di James Rutland, che è attualmente in Ghana. Lara scopre un tempio fenomenale, incastonato in un lago e nascosto alla vista da ruggenti cascate. *'Kazakistan - Progetto Carbonek': La ricerca di Lara la porta in una struttura di prova segreta abbandonata del KGB, dove gli esperimenti con il frammento di spada hanno portato al disastro. *'Inghilterra - La tomba di Re Artù?': Lara indaga su un'attrattiva turistica abbandonata di Re Artù e porta alla luce le catacombe sottostanti *'Nepal - La chiave di Ghalali': L'artefatto che può forgiare Excalibur giace nel relitto aereo dove Lara e sua madre si sono schiantate una volta. Lara rivisita il fatiscente monastero buddista dove sua madre è scomparsa. *'Bolivia - il ritorno': Dove avviene lo scontro finale tra Lara e Amanda e la verità viene rivelata sulla morte di Lady Croft. *'Residenza Croft': Il maniero Croft viene usato come livello d'addestramento per il giocatore contiene una serie di enigmi sotto forma di passaggi nascosti, codici lirici e interruttori nascosti. Questo livello può essere giocato in qualsiasi momento per il tempo necessario o per il tempo che il giocatore desidera, tuttavia è necessario completare il primo livello per sbloccare le porte del maniero. Anche qui ci sono molti tesori! 'Inventario' 'Armi' Lara può portare con se solo un'arma secondaria oltre alle doppie pistole. Se ne possiedi già una e ne raccogli un'altra questa verrà sostituita all'arma secondaria precendente. *'Doppie Pistole (USP Match)': La firma di Lara. Sempre affidabili, sempre letali. Proprio come Lara. Le doppie pistole sono controbilanciate per ridurre il rinculo. Costituiscono l'arma principale di Lara ed hanno munizioni illimitate. *'SMG': L'SMG ha un alto rateo di fuoco che è più che adeguato nei momenti in cui Lara deve affrontare più di un problema alla volta. *'Fucile d'assalto RC650': Con la tendenza di Lara a usare i suoi strumenti nemici contro di loro, dovrebbero pensare due volte a introdurre fucili d'assalto potenti. È a proprio agio con queste armi ad alto impatto come con le sue pistole, e può usare la loro migliore gamma e precisione con effetti devastanti. *'Fucile a pompa': Per i momenti in cui pochi proiettili ben mirati non sono sufficienti, Lara apprezza la solida familiarità di un semplice fucile a pompa. Può sempre contare su di esso per sparare un ampio getto di pallettoni capace di infliggere una grande quantità di danni a distanza ravvicinata. *'Lanciagranate': Cosa c'è di meglio di una comoda granata a frammentazione? Un lanciagranate compatto per eseguire il lavoro di armamento e posizionarli a una velocità elevata di fuoco. L'arma perfetta per un caos su larga scala. *'Granate': Le granate a frammentazione sono spesso disponibili quando si tratta di mercenari. Con le spille saldamente in posizione, alcune bombe a mano si attaccano bene alla cintura e offrono il tipo di forza concussiva di cui un archeologo potrebbe aver bisogno quando è di fretta o circondato da una spiacevole compagnia. *'Excalibur': La leggendaria spada di Re Artù. Realmente composta da quattro pezzi, l'arma è composta da un materiale sconosciuto e diventa funzionale solo quando tutte le parti sono combinate. Quando viene impugnata, la spada emette un esplosione di energia di grande potenza. *'Soul Reaver': Introdotta in questo capitolo, è un'arma extra proveniente da Legacy of Kain, gioco della Crystal Dynamics. Doppie pistole TRL.jpg|Doppie pistole SMG TRL.jpg|SMG Fucile d'assalto RC650 TRL.jpg|Fucile d'assalto RC650 Fucile a pompa TRL.jpg|Fucile a pompa Lanciagranate TRL.jpg|Lanciagranate Granate TRL.jpg|Granate Excalibur TRL.jpg|Excalibur Soul Reaver TRL.png|Soul Reaver 'Altri collezionabili' Oltre alle armi Lara porta con se: *'Rampino magnetico': Lara può usare questo dispositivo per arrampicarsi e destreggiarsi durante il gioco. Inoltre, può usare il rampino come un'arma lanciandolo intorno alla vita di un nemico e trascinandolo in pericolo, come una fossa, oppure può trascinarli nel raggio d'azione per un attacco ravvicinato. *'Kit medico': Questi kit di pronto soccorso standard sono attrezzati per l'uso in rammendo tagli, graffi, punture di insetti, ferite da arma da fuoco e veleni non identificati. Può portarne al massimo 3. *'Binocolo': Il binocolo all'avanguardia di Lara è stato potenziato con un Remote Analysis Device (RAD) con un semplice software di ricalcinazione del pattern in grado di fornire alcuni dati tattici su vari oggetti su cui è focalizzato. *'PLS (Luce di servizio)': Apposta alla cinghia anteriore del suo zaino, questa luce può fornire un'illuminazione temporanea negli angoli più bui delle esplorazioni di Lara. *'Headset': L'headset di Lara, "occhi e orecchie avanzate" le permettono di essere sempre in contatto con Zip e Alister e permettono loro di vedere ed ascoltare quello che vede ed ascolta lei. *'PDA': Mentre l'headset di Lara la tiene in contatto con il suo team di supporto, il suo PDA impermeabile è il suo spazio di lavoro sul campo. Memorizza e organizza note su obiettivi a breve termine e dati utili su attrezzi, armi e progressi. La sua versatilità è eguagliata solo dalla sua robusta costruzione, sufficiente a sopportare l'abuso che ci si potrebbe aspettare dall'accompagnare Lara ai luoghi più pericolosi della Terra. *'Bengala/Flares': Prima che le fonti di luce diventassero più portatili, affidabili e recuperabili, i bengala erano lo standard per illuminare l'interno delle tombe buie. I preferiti di Lara erano sempre monouso a base di nitrato di stronzio con tappo di plastica resistente al vento per una facile illuminazione. 'Segreti e sfide' È possibile trovare delle reliquie collezionabili durante il gioco. Esse sono nascoste in ogni livello. Anche le sfide a tempo mettono a dura prova i giocatori per completare qualsiasi livello entro un limite di tempo. Se si sbloccano tutte le reliquie di un livello o se si supera una sfida a tempo si sbloccano funzionalità extra e costumi alternativi. 'Veicoli' In questo capitolo Lara guida 3 veicoli di cui uno non può essere guidato dal giocatore: *'Ducati S2R': In "Legend" Lara Croft è in sella ad una Ducati con motore a due valvole raffreddato ad aria Monster S2R e presenta scene di guida in cui Lara si affida alle prestazioni dell'originale streetfighter nudo per tirarla fuori da situazioni difficili. Può essere guidata in Peru e in Kazakistan. *'Ducati 999': L'altra moto di Lara è una delle più famose negli sport motoristici, la leggendaria 999. La Ducati 999 è la motocicletta bicilindrica più potente e avanzata mai uscita dallo stabilimento di Borgo Panigale. Simboleggia la lunga e gloriosa storia della Ducati e il suo dominio nel Campionato Mondiale Superbike. Può essere guidata nel Giappone. *'Jeep Wrangler': Lara e i suoi nemici utilizzano veicoli Jeep realisticamente modellati in numerose sequenze d'azione e filmati che si svolgono in regioni di tutto il mondo. Le Jeep e Lara Croft vanno di pari passo. La robusta determinazione e la maneggevolezza, ovunque e in qualsiasi condizione condivisa da entrambi i veicoli Jeep e Lara Croft, rendono una partnership indimenticabile tra i due. Non può essere guidata dal giocatore ma è possibile vedere Lara in dei filmati di gioco. Ducati S2R TRL.jpg|Ducati S2R Ducati 999 TRL.jpg|Ducati 999 Jeep Wrangler TRL.jpg|Jeep Wrangler 'Sviluppo' Lo studio britannico Core Design sviluppò la serie Tomb Raider fino al 2003. Dopo il successo del rilascio del gioco originale nel 1996, produssero altri 4 sequel tra il 1997 e il 2000 e uno nel 200, cioè il sesto e ultimo capitolo nelle loro mani, afflitto da problemi di sviluppo causati da un rilascio anticipato per legare con il film del 2003 "Lara Croft Tomb Raider - La culla della vita", un film del successo del 2001. Il gioco è stato un fallimento critico a causa dei suoi problemi tecnici che ha causato anche il fallimento commerciale del film nelle mani di Paramount Pictures. Il fallimento di The Angel of Darkness, oltre all'affaticamento generale della serie tra lo staff di Core Design, ha spinto alla cancellazione dei sequel pianificati così Eidos Interactive ha spostato la responsabilità dello sviluppo ad un altro studio. Crystal Dynamics ha assunto la responsabilità dello sviluppo dei futuri sequel di Tomb Raider. Lo studio aveva guadagnato la fama per il lavoro sulla serie Gex e su Legacy of Kain. Il team responsabile di Legend era lo stesso di Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Secondo il produttore Morgan Gray, inizialmente il team è stato entusiasmato dal compito di produrre la serie Tomb Raider prima di comprendere appieno le sfide in gioco. Una notevole aggiunta alla squadra fu Toby Gard, una delle figure chiave della saga in qualità di lead designer del primo Tomb Raider e di creatore di Lara. Gard è entrato a far parte del team di Crystal Dynamics durante la fase di pre-produzione; è stato indicato come senior designer, consulente creativo e lead character designer. Gard ha anche aiutato il team a dare forma alle prime animazioni di Lara, ha co-scritto la storia generale ed ha lavorato alla creazione dei personaggi. La produzione del gioco è iniziata nel 2004, della durata di due anni. Guardando a come avevano bisogno di rianimare la serie dopo la negatività che circonda The Angel of Darkness, il team ha deciso che il movimento e il sistema di controllo di Lara dovevano essere completamente ridisegnati per un pubblico moderno di videogiochi. Lara dovette tornare ad esplorare antiche rovine e tombe seguendo il controverso punto focale sulle posizioni urbane di The Angel of Darkness. Piccole squadre hanno fatto il brainstorming e hanno lavorato in ogni luogo. La Bolivia è stata scelta per il livello di apertura, quindi Lara potrebbe scalare le scogliere. Inizialmente non era prevista la presenza di livelli urbani, ma dopo la discussione il team ha deciso di includere un ambiente urbano per fornire varietà di gameplay, portando alla creazione del livello in Giappone. Durante la creazione di ogni location, il team ha utilizzato immagini di scenari e architetture locali in modo che i loro progetti di livello rimanessero autentici. Un livello significativo tagliato dal gioco era una terza location sudamericana che avrebbe tenuto un pezzo di Excalibur. Il team ha deciso che tre sedi avrebbero posto troppa attenzione al Sud America, così hanno creato il livello del Kazakistan per sostituirlo. I segmenti di moto sono stati descritti come simili ai minigiochi, cambiando il ritmo per i giocatori. Anche un segmento in bicicletta destinato a porre fine al livello inglese è stato tagliato a causa di problemi di programmazione. Lo schema di controllo dei titoli precedenti - che implicava lo spostamento di Lara attraverso i livelli costruiti utilizzando un sistema a griglia - è stato completamente rimosso. Il nuovo sistema di controllo, soprannominato "movimento fluido", consentirebbe ai giocatori di imparare come controllare Lara e navigare in sicurezza i livelli con un minimo di difficoltà. Il combattimento è stato progettato attorno all'abilità acrobatica di Lara e all'obiettivo principale di avventuriera. Era bilanciato, quindi sarebbe non intrusivo e piacevole sia per i principianti che per i veterani della serie. La finalizzazione delle animazioni di Lara, che erano tutte animate a mano, ha richiesto molto tempo e rappresentava circa il 15-20% del codice del gioco. Diverse mosse e oggetti dovevano essere tagliati in varie fasi di sviluppo. La fisica realistica, qualcosa di ancora innovativo nei giochi dell'epoca, è stata integrata nel gameplay. Piuttosto che usare i motori fisici disponibili in commercio, il team ha creato un sistema fisico personalizzato che gestiva qualsiasi cosa, dalla progettazione del puzzle al movimento dei personaggi e dell'ambiente. Lo schema di controllo e l'atmosfera generale traevano ispirazione da Ico. Un'altra influenza sulla squadra è stato l'originale Tomb Raider e il suo sequel del 1998. Gli elementi online sono stati presi in considerazione, ma sono stati eliminati in modo che il team potesse concentrarsi sulla realizzazione di un'esperienza utente a giocatore singolo. Legend utilizza un motore di gioco basato su una versione aggiornata della tecnologia utilizzata in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. La creazione di più ambienti aperti è stata una sfida per il team di sviluppo. I loro progetti ambientali per la serie Legacy of Kain erano più chiusi e richiedevano un'architettura di motori e livelli diversa. Una parte fondamentale del design del motore era un sistema di streaming; i livelli erano divisi in singole unità che venivano caricate dentro e fuori a seconda della posizione di Lara nel livello. Ciò ha permesso al team di creare livelli con una quantità elevata di dettagli senza superare i limiti di memoria delle loro console pianificate. In seguito il team ha affermato che lo sviluppo del motore in parallelo con il contenuto del gioco ha causato problemi sia nel decidere cosa tenere da ogni versione, sia nell'apportare modifiche. L'intelligenza artificiale (AI) è stata ridisegnata per reagire alle azioni di Lara, con i nemici umani in grado di individuarla e affiancarla. Il team ha deciso di riavviare la sequenza temporale della serie, rielaborando il personaggio di Lara. Nonostante ciò, hanno incorporato elementi del suo background originale e precedenti avventure nel suo nuovo retroscena e nella nuova ambientazione overworld come omaggio al lavoro di Core Design e alla base generale. Sono stati inclusi anche alcuni elementi tratti dai primi film di Tomb Raider. Il sottotitolo "Legend" era inteso a rappresentare il ritorno alle origini di Lara che il gioco nel suo complesso rappresentava. La storia aveva un team di tre persone che ci lavorava durante l'intero periodo di sviluppo. Piuttosto che un uso "tradizionale" della CGI e dei filmati in tempo reale, la storia è stata raccontata tramite una combinazione di cinematismi e dialoghi durante il gameplay. Il team voleva includere un personaggio dalla continuità originale, ma quasi tutti i personaggi principali che Lara aveva incontrato erano morti. Decisero di usare una versione reimmaginata di Zip, che aveva già fatto un cameo in Tomb Raider: Chronicles. L'uso di Zip e Alister ha permesso al team di creare una nuova dinamica per lo storytelling attraverso gli scambi di dialoghi durante il gameplay. L'antagonista secondario Rutland era inizialmente un "cattivo ragazzo molto più stereotipato", ma alla fine fu ridisegnato nella versione più intellettuale usata nel gioco finale. La storia riavviata contestualizzava la caccia al tesoro di Lara per comprendere e forse invertire il destino della madre. Mentre il mistero centrale che circonda Excalibur fu completato dal finale del gioco, il filo conduttore del destino di Amelia rimase irrisolto. Il team lo ha inteso come il filo conduttore principale che vincola le avventure future. Il tema centrale del gioco derivava dalle teorie del viaggio dell'eroe di Joseph Campbell. La squadra ha lavorato sul mito arturiano e sull'uso di Excalibur come parte della storia che circonda la ricerca di Lara. Una parte importante della riprogettazione era la stessa Lara, un processo con il quale Gard era intimamente coinvolto. Inizialmente, la squadra ha utilizzato il modello di Lara di Angel of Darkness come base e ha apportato delle modifiche, come dimagrire e rimuovere le rughe dal viso. Quando Gard è entrato nel team, ha detto che voleva riprogettare completamente Lara, qualcosa di cui il team era felice per il suo ruolo nella sua creazione. Tra i cambiamenti che ha implementato c'erano un vestito completamente nuovo e il cambio dei capelli intrecciati di Lara per un disegno a coda di cavallo. Quando ridisegnava la sua figura, Gard voleva mantenere la figura femminile caricaturale di Lara mentre si concentrava su una struttura ossea e muscolare realistica. Nonostante le riprogettazioni, Gard non pensava che la personalità di Lara fosse cambiata molto dalla sua visione iniziale, ma era rappresentata più chiaramente ai giocatori. La voce originale di Lara è stata cambiata. Keeley Hawes, un'attrice cinematografica e televisiva britannica nota per il suo lavoro su Spooks, ha sostituito Jonell Elliot che aveva doppiato il personaggio da Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation a The Angel of Darkness. Hawes è stata la quarta attrice a dare voce al personaggio. Anche Shelley Blond, la voce di Lara del gioco originale, è stata contattata per il ruolo. Blond ha confermato il suo interesse nel riprendere il ruolo, ma alla fine Crystal Dynamics si è stabilita su Hawes a causa del suo status di celebrità. Lo staff di Eidos la descrisse come perfetta per il ruolo che ha il "giusto equilibrio tra aristocrazia e attitudine a dare davvero vita a Lara Croft in tutta la sua gloria". A Hawes è stato assegnato il ruolo dopo aver letto un paio di battute assegnatole dal suo agente vocale che ha inviato un nastro a Crystal Dynamics. La modella inglese Karima Adebibe è stata impiegata per ritrarre Lara in occasione di eventi pubblicitari. 'Distribuzione' Legend è stato annunciato nell'aprile 2005. Una parte importante del marketing di Lara per Eidos era che venisse trattata con rispetto. La serie era diventata negativamente associata a partnership promozionali e trucchi pubblicitari durante la sua corsa iniziale. L'associazione positiva di Crystal Dynamics e la comunicazione con il reparto marketing di Eidos sono state anche una parte fondamentale dello sviluppo. Ciò ha permesso al team di concentrarsi interamente sul completamento del gioco, mentre Eidos ha contribuito a promuovere il gioco alla stampa e alle fiere. Il gioco è stato inizialmente annunciato per PlayStation 2, Xbox e Windows (PC). Legend ha segnato il debutto della serie Tomb Raider su console di gioco di casa Microsoft con versioni sia per Xbox che per il suo successore Xbox 360. La versione 360 ha funzionato come debutto della serie Tomb Raider sulle console di settima generazione. La versione 360 incorporava nuovi effetti visivi e meccaniche di illuminazione. Mentre il motore base è stato ripreso dalle altre versioni, il sistema di illuminazione doveva essere completamente riscritto. La versione 360 ha avuto uguale priorità di sviluppo con la versione PS2. Dopo il successo di Lego Star Wars: Il videogioco sul GameCube, Eidos ha annunciato la sua decisione di portare Tomb Raider: Legend su quella piattaforma, segnando la prima apparizione della serie su una console casalinga Nintendo. La versione GameCube era un porting delle versioni PS2 e Xbox. Crystal Dynamics ha sviluppato le versioni originali PS2 e Xbox 360, con i membri del team sia dalla versione PS2 che dal nuovo staff. Nixxes Software ha creato il porting su Xbox, PC e GameCube. La versione per PC includeva un'opzione "Next Gen Graphics" che aggiornava la grafica del gioco per apparire simile alla versione 360. Buzz Monkey Software ha fatto il porting su PSP, basato sulla versione PS2 con alcune funzionalità esclusive della piattaforma. Versioni sviluppate da Human Soft per Game Boy Advance e DS. Legend è stato il primo Tomb Raider pubblicato per DS. La versione DS utilizzava una combinazione di sprite 2D e grafica 3D incorporando i filmati originali. La versione GBA era completamente 2D usando lo scrolling di parallasse per simulare la distanza e raccontare la storia usando le presentazioni di immagini fisse. Mentre la versione PSP utilizzava il codice sorgente PS2 e si avvicinava alle versioni della console domestica, le altre versioni portatili dovevano essere costruite da zero. La creazione del motore combinato 2D / 3D per la versione DS è stata una sfida per Human Soft. È stata anche creata una versione per telefoni cellulari. Sviluppato da Fathammer e Sixela Productions, il gioco si è staccato dai titoli precedenti di Tomb Raider per dispositivi mobili utilizzando la grafica 3D completa ed emulando il gameplay delle sue controparti per console. Con un grande team di 20 persone che lavoravano sul porting, il gioco è stato sviluppato in stretta collaborazione con Crystal Dynamics in modo tale da adattarsi a una varietà di cellulari in grado di supportare la grafica 3D. Demo delle versioni per PC e Xbox 360, che coprono il livello di apertura del gioco, furono pubblicate rispettivamente il 3 e il 4 aprile. Dopo la pubblicazione del gioco, la demo del PC è stata aggiornata per includere le opzioni di Next Gen Graphics. Legend è stato rilasciato in Europa il 7 aprile 2006 per PC, PS2, Xbox e Xbox 360. Queste versioni sono state rilasciate in Nord America l'11 aprile, e in Australia il 13 aprile. La versione per PC ha ricevuto una patch pochi giorni dopo la sua versione europea per affrontare problemi di stabilità e tecnici. La versione per PSP è stata rilasciata il 9 giugno in Europa, il 13 giugno in Australia, e il 21 giugno in Nord America. Spike ha pubblicato le versioni PS2, Xbox 360 e PSP in Giappone il 7 dicembre. Le versioni DS e GBA sono state rilasciate il 10 novembre in Europa, il 14 novembre 2006 in Nord America e il 17 novembre in Australia. La versione di GameCube è stata pubblicata per la prima volta in Nord America il 14 novembre e in Europa il 1° dicembre. La versione mobile è stata rilasciata nel dicembre 2006, inizialmente in esclusiva per la rete europea di Orange fino all'anno successivo. 'Colonna sonora' Il compositore interno Troels Brun Folmann ha gestito la musica del gioco. Folmann aveva lavorato in precedenza con Crystal Dynamics sulla colonna sonora di Project Snowblind dopo essersi unito all'azienda per completare la ricerca per una tesi di dottorato. In seguito alla loro esperienza positiva sul progetto Snowblind, Crystal Dynamics ha chiesto a Folmann di segnare il progetto e lo ha invitato a creare nuovi sistemi per lo spartito. L'obiettivo di Folmann era quello di creare una colonna sonora ambiziosa che emulasse lo stile musicale dei film di Hollywood. Molti compositori, dalle figure classiche a quelle dei film moderni, influenzarono il lavoro di Folmann. Legend era lo spartito più lungo a cui aveva lavorato in quel momento. Ci sono voluti nove mesi per completarlo. La quantità di musica creata è stata stimata tra cinque e sette ore. Sono state utilizzate da quattro a cinque ore nel gioco e il resto è stato eliminato. Folmann ha creato uno spartito per il gioco basato su una fusione di elementi elettronici e orchestrali informati da ciascuna area del gioco, piuttosto che il più "ovvio" corso di utilizzo di uno stile puramente orchestrale. Mentre altri giochi all'epoca, e negli anni precedenti, avevano usato relativamente poche tracce musicali statiche per un livello che si ripeteva continuamente, Folmann cercava di creare uno spartoto vario che si adattava alle azioni dei giocatori. C'erano variazioni musicali per ogni sezione di un livello con una versione tranquilla e una versione di combattimento che si spostava dolcemente a seconda della situazione. Mentre questo tipo di musica non era nuovo, la limitata capacità audio della RAM delle console di gioco ha reso molto difficile l'implementazione efficace. Per creare lo spartito entro questi limiti, Folmann ha creato un sistema che ha soprannominato "micro-spartito". Il tema principale del livello giocato in sottofondo con altri livelli di musica si è svolto su di esso, che è cambiato a seconda delle condizioni all'interno del livello e delle azioni del giocatore. Folmann ha composto l'intero spartito utilizzando nove computer, con un computer dedicato a ciascuna parte dello spartito complessivo. Ciò gli ha permesso di creare uno spartito sinfonico di grande scape entro i limiti dell'hardware. Cercò di immaginare come si sarebbero sentiti i giocatori in ogni ambiente mentre scriveva. Ad esempio, ha usato musica rilassante per il livello di Croft Manor e l'epica orchestra per la fuga di Lara dal Serpente Marino a guardia della tomba di Re Artù. Ogni livello aveva il suo strumento principale, preso dalla regione in cui il livello era stato impostato, formando una parte del suo spartito complessivo. Folmann ha studiato approfonditamente gli stili musicali caratteristici di ciascuna regione. Ha anche dato ai singoli personaggi i loro motivi musicali. Gli strumenti etnici hanno avuto un ruolo importante nello spartito complessivo. Folmann comprò una varietà di strumenti tra cui duduk, shakuhachi, tamburi africani e flauti di pan boliviani. Il tema principale della serie, un motivo a quattro note composto per il gioco originale di Nathan McCree, è stato incorporato nel tema principale di Legend usando un duduk. Anche Folmann lo ha incorporato nella musica di sintesi della missione. 'Doppiaggio' 'Accoglienza' Al suo debutto Tomb Raider: Legend ottenne critiche estremamente positive: gran parte delle riviste di settore diedero al gioco dei voti molto alti, lodando le novità apportate alla serie, le scelte stilistiche, la grafica e i meccanismi di gameplay, migliorati di netto in confronto al precedente episodio e lo considerarono un vero e proprio ritorno alle origini per la serie. Le critiche si concentrarono sulla scarsa longevità del gioco, sulla semplicità degli enigmi e sull'eccessiva presenza di ambienti spogli e non funzionali al gioco. I fan non gradirono le troppe incursioni di Zip e Alister, che rovinavano la "solitudine" di Lara: effettivamente questo aspetto fu migliorato nei titoli successivi. Edge ha elogiato le ambientazioni e il gioco in generale dicendo che offre "più storia di molti giochi due volte la dimensione di Legend". La rivista ha anche messo in luce i controlli affidabilie i movimenti acrobatici di Lara, confrontandoli favorevolmente con Prince of Persia: Le sabbie del tempo, ma ha anche criticato il sistema di combattimento superficiale. Nel complesso, la rivista ha concluso che "Tomb Raider: Legend ha stabilito una solida base per i sequel inevitabili, ora giustificati". I revisori hanno elogiato la storia per la sua forza, così come per la grafica e il design ambientale. Gli elementi platform e i puzzle sono stati encomiati, sebbene il combattimento sia stato considerato abbastanza debole a causa della meccanica semplificata e dell'IA prevedibile. Un punto di elogio comune è stato il controllo migliorato rispetto ai titoli precedenti, che ha reso la navigazione negli ambienti del gioco molto più semplice e divertente. La musica e il sound design hanno ricevuto l'approvazione generale per la sua qualità e varietà. Alcuni revisori hanno sottolineato la sua breve durata, la mancanza di varietà nel design del puzzle e problemi tecnici occasionali come le cadute dei frame rate. La versione per Xbox 360 è stata elogiata per la grafica migliorata rispetto alle altre versioni di console, anche se non c'erano altre importanti differenze di contenuto. Un reclamo specifico per la versione PC era un framerate basso causato dall'opzione grafica "Contenuto NextGen". Il porting su PSP è stato acclamato per il suo contenuto aggiuntivo rispetto alle versioni rilasciate fino a quel momento, ma diversi revisori hanno criticato i suoi controlli e la grafica più scadente. La versione DS è stata vista come una versione di discesa del gioco, nonostante i deboli combattimenti e problemi causati dalle limitazioni dell'hardware, mentre la versione GBA è stata criticata per il suo design eccessivamente semplificato e le sue scarse prestazioni. Levi Buchanan di IGN e Stuart Dredge di Pocket Gamer hanno elogiato la versione mobile per la sua qualità. Entrambi i revisori, tuttavia, hanno notato la ripetizione nel gameplay e hanno ritenuto che sarebbe stato meglio apprezzarlo dai fan della serie. 'Vendite' Quando Legend è stato distribuito per la prima volta nel Regno Unito, è stato il gioco più venduto durante la sua prima settimana di rilascio, sostituendo il titolo più venduto della settimana scorsa, The Godfather. Rimase al primo posto per due settimane e passò in seconda posizione dopo l'uscita della Coppa del Mondo FIFA del 2006. Tomb Raider: Legend è rimasto tra i primi dieci titoli più venduti nel Regno Unito fino a luglio 2006. La versione PS2 ha ricevuto un premio "Platinum" dalla Entertainment and Leisure Software Publishers Association (ELSPA), che indica vendite di almeno 300.000 copie nel Regno Unito. Il gioco è stato l'ottavo gioco più venduto nel Regno Unito nel 2006. Secondo il gruppo NPD, Legend è stato il terzo gioco bestseller in Nord America nel mese di aprile. In Australia, le versioni PS2 e Xbox 360 erano entrambe tra i primi dieci titoli più venduti nelle settimane successive alla loro uscita. Entro un mese dalla sua uscita, tutte le versioni del gioco avevano venduto 2,9 milioni di copie combinate entro la fine di giugno 2006. Secondo diverse stime, nel 2009 il gioco aveva venduto tra 3 e 4,5 milioni di copie in tutto il mondo. Questo è diventato il secondo gioco Tomb Raider più venduto dopo l'uscita nel 1999 di The Last Revelation e il quinto gioco più venduto della serie a quel punto. 'Riconoscimenti' Agli Spike Video Game Awards del 2006, Lara Croft è stata nominata nella categoria "Cyber Vixen of the Year". Keeley Hawes è stata nominata nella categoria Best Performance by Human (Femminile). La National Academy of Video Game Trade Reviewers ha nominato il gioco nella categoria Precisione di controllo nel 2006. Al Golden Joystick Awards di quell'anno, il gioco ricevette nomination nelle categorie Girls Choice, Gioco PC dell'anno, Gioco dell'anno, Giochi Xbox dell'anno e Ultimate Game del 2006. La stessa Lara Croft è stata nominata e ha vinto il premio dei personaggi preferiti. La versione mobile del gioco ha vinto un premio agli Spike Video Game Awards 2007 nel miglior gioco d'azione mobile del 2007, oltre ad essere stata nominata per il gioco mobile dell'anno. Alla British Academy of Film and Television Arts del 2006, Legend ha vinto il premio come miglior colonna sonora originale. La colonna sonora ha anche vinto il premio Music of the Year ai Game Audio Network Guild Awards del 2007. Il gioco è stato anche il vincitore della categoria Interactive Entertainment Sound Production ai TEC Awards del 2007. 'Sequel' In articoli successivi che trattano la serie Tomb Raider, Legend viene generalmente citato come il motivo per cui ha ristabilito la fiducia dei fan nel suo marchio e nel suo personaggio principale. Dopo il successo di Legend, Crystal Dynamics ha rifatto il gioco originale con il titolo Tomb Raider: Anniversary, che è stato rilasciato nel 2007. Un sequel di Anniversary e Legend, Tomb Raider: Underworld, ha iniziato lo sviluppo dopo l'uscita di Legend ed è stato pubblicato nel 2008. Legend è stato rimasterizzato da Buzz Monkey Software ed è stato rilasciato come parte di una collezione/trilogia su PlayStation 3 insieme a Anniversary and Underworld il 22 marzo 2011 in Nord America, il 25 marzo in Europa e il 31 marzo in Australia. Hawes ha doppiato Lara in Anniversary, Underworld e titoli nella serie spin-off di Lara Croft, che si svolgono nella loro stessa continuità e sono iniziati con Guardian of Light nel 2010. 'Curiosità' * La pettinatura di Lara, costituita da una treccia, viene sostituita da una coda di cavallo; solo nel flashback in Perù Lara ha la classica treccia; * Il vestiario rimane molto simile ai capitoli precedenti, ma la canotta viene sostituita con una t-shirt dallo scollo a V. Anche in questo caso, Lara indossa una mise simile a quella classica solo nel livello del Perù; * Nel livello in Cornovaglia, Inghilterra, osservando bene una parete nella stanza dove ci sono le tombe dei cavalieri di Camelot, si può notare una scritta che recita: - Crystal Dynamics Rule -, che letteralmente significa: -Crystal Dynamics regna-; * All'inizio del secondo livello, Ritorno a Paraìso, Lara avrà la possibilità di "giocare" con un pallone da calcio. Se verrà tirato dietro lo spaventapasseri si potranno sentire delle voci che urleranno "Goal!"; * Lara ha una nuova villa, del tutto simile a quella del primo film di Tomb Raider (2001). A differenza dei precedenti episodi, Lara potrà esplorare solo l'interno della casa; * Nella versione PC, a differenza delle altre versioni (PlayStation 2, Xbox ecc.), non è stata aggiunta la possibilità di camminare. Ciò nonostante, è possibile ri-aggiungerla in un secondo momento grazie ad una patch; * Nella Residenza Croft, sulla sinistra del camino è appeso al muro un ritratto nelle sue sembianze umane di Kain, protagonista della serie di videogiochi Legacy of Kain; * Nel flashback in Perù (Lara giovane), se si è completato il gioco al 100% è possibile sparare con le armi: Fucile, Lanciagranate, Excalibur ecc. (tranne le doppie pistole) inserendo determinati codici; * Completando il gioco al 100% è possibile sbloccare la Soul Reaver; * I doppiatori italiani Luca Sandri e Raffaele Fallica, rispettivamente le voci di Alister e Winston, sono gli stessi doppiatori italiani del personaggio Raziel, sempre coprotagonista della saga Legacy of Kain; * Nell'ultimo livello, Bolivia-Il Ritorno, è possibile vedere scritto sulle varie casse il marchio di Natla, principale antagonista nel primo Tomb Raider e ovviamente nel suo remake. *La storia e il character design di Lara, proprio come la Residenza Croft provengono dai film (Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001) e Lara Croft: Tomb Raider - La culla della vita (2003) - con Angelina Jolie) piuttosto che dalla continuità dei primi 6 giochi; *Il primo Tomb Raider rilasciato per console Microsoft; *Questo è il primo gioco Tomb Raider ad avere uno spartito di lunghezza caratteristica. Ci sono voluti nove mesi per il processo di composizione di circa 4,5 ore di musica, che include gli spartiti cinematografici e alcune tracce che non sono mai state utilizzate nel gioco; *I movimenti di Lara nel gioco sono stati catturati con la motion capture per la prima volta nella saga; *Nel livello "La tomba di Re Artù?", Ci sono diversi serpenti marini giocattolo nel negozio di articoli da regalo e nel magazzino del Museo di Re Artù, nonostante il fatto che nella storia di Re Artù non ci siano serpenti di mare. Questi sono stati ovviamente aggiunti come indizio su cosa sarà il boss alla fine di questo livello. 'Requisiti per PC' 'Requisiti minimi' Sistema Operativo: Windows 2000/XP Processore: Pentium 3 1GHz Memoria: 256 MB RAM Scheda video: Scheda video con 256 Mb e compatibile con DirectX 9.0 Scheda audio: Scheda audio compatibile con DirectX 9.0 Hard Disk: 7.4 Gb di spazio libero 'Requisiti consigliati' Sistema Operativo: Windows XP/Vista/Windows 7 Processore: Pentium 4 3.0GHz o Athlon XP/64bit Memoria: 1 Gb RAM Scheda video: Scheda video con 512 Mb e compatibile con DirectX 9.0 Scheda audio: Scheda audio compatibile con DirectX 9.0 Hard Disk: 8 Gb di spazio libero